Scavenger Hunt
by Jennythe3
Summary: When Danny decides to tell Valerie his secret through notes, what will happen? Rating may change. Oneshot unless you want me to continue this.


_**This is a one-shot. Then idea came to my mind, and I won't be able to update my other stories until I get it out. If I get enough reviews, I WILL continue it.**_

_Valerie's POV  
_ I was walking around in the park, taking a break from ghost hunting. My radar started beeping, and I looked around to see Phantom leaving a note on a nearby picnic table. The Ghost Boy seemed to have not of spotted me. He flew off before I could change and go after him. Anyways, he had flew into a natural portal. Out of curiousity, I walked up to the note. It was addressed to me. I opened it.

_Dear Valerie,_

_ I've been meaning to tell you something. And apparently, notes are the only way to do it without you trying to destroy me. You wouldn't believe me in person either... The notes share little facts about me, like how I died, and when. _

_ I've left notes everywhere and am out of the area. If you want to know what it is, read them. The next note is in a knot-hole at the nearby oak tree with the heart picture on it. I'll know if you read them or not, and I hope you will see me for who I really am. All it takes is for you to piece together the puzzle._

_ -DP_

I didn't know what I should do. Phantom might just me trying to lead me into a trap, but my Ghost Tracker wasn't going off. I kept it on just in case, as I walked up to that tree. I recognized a little thing that Sam had etched into the tree, and smiled. It wasn't soon until I searched the tree and found a knot-hole near the top, with a piece of paper in it.

_Dear Valerie,_

_ I see you decided to actually read these. You probably won't stop reading them until you figure out the puzzle. Anyways, I died from being electrocuted._

_ That was one of the pieces of the puzzle I gave you. You should already have some of them, but you don't know it. The next paper is on top of the Box Factory, pinned down by a binder to keep these notes in. The Box Ghost is probably there now. I'm not sure. But don't worry about him if he is there. The guy can't intimidate a simple blob of ectoplasm. And they're scared of bushes. _

_ -DP_

I was even more puzzled. He was electrocuted. What does that mean by that I already have some of the pieces, but haven't put them together yet? He was right. I CAN'T stop reading now. It's like... a really good book when your about to get to the climax, or at a cliffhanger. I can't help but think that's WHAT it was. My alarm went off, only to see the Box Ghost trying to terrorize a rock. I sighed, as Phantom flew down, blasted him, and sucked him into the Thermos before flying off again. I timed the event. It only took him about a second to beat the Box Ghost. He really is weak, like Phantom said.

I headed into the trees, and made sure no one was looking. I turned my new suit on, and activated my hoverboard. I flew to the Factory, and sure enough, there was a binder on the top, with a piece of paper under it. I picked them both up, and put the other two notes in there. Then, I turned to the new note.

_ Dear Valerie,_

_ Your probably wondering about me, and why I'm doing this. Me and my friends finally decided it was safe to tell you. I originally was going to before the incident with the dog, which I am sorry for. I was pretty weak back then; even the Box Ghost intimidated me the first time I seen him. Here's the next clue: I died a few months ago, back when the Fenton Portal was activated. I know that because, the day I died is the day I seen a portal open. I was the first ghost through it._

_ The next note is in your locker at __school __Casper High. Don't ask how I know which one is yours; you'll find out soon enough._

_ -DP_

He died the same day Danny got hurt by the portal. Is that a coincidence? Danny also was talking to his friends about 'telling Valerie his secret' before I became a ghost hunter. It seems bigger than a coincidence. But, I couldn't believe that the Box Ghost actual intimidated him before! That would be a funny sight. I came down, and flew off in the direction of the school. He also crossed off the word school... he was acting like it was HIS school. That implies that he went there for high school. It was a hint in disguise. I put that note inside the binder.

I glanced around, and luckily for me it was Friday afternoon. The school door's were open because of a football game. I walked inside, and went up to my locker. People were around, but I opened it and pulled out the paper, while muttering about homework, so others would think it was a worksheet or something. I ran back outside, and to the nearby park and started to read the note.

_Dear Valerie,_

_ I guess that you've been thinking about it by now. I know your locker number because I went to your school. I'm one of the boys you dated. My last clue is: My parents don't know I died. Meet me anytime from 5:00-8:00 PM in the park near the oak tree if you think you figured it out. _

_ Extra clue/and possible favor: I am NOT an A-Lister, and tell Paulina I will NOT date her! All she likes me for is my super-hero status. Come as yourself, and I will too._

_ -Danny P_

I think I know who he is. I'll keep my weapons with me, but I'll go there. As Valerie that is. I just feel safer now. It's like he pours his heart, not that he has one, into these notes. I looked at the time. It was about 5:03, so I went to the tree. There was one other person. Danny Fenton. "Sorry Danny. I was waiting for someone." I told my ex-boyfriend.

He glanced side to side, as he pulled out a note.

_Dear Valerie,_

_ I AM who you are waiting for. Danny Fenton, is Danny Phantom. Sorry about all the notes though. I just find it funny. :D_

_ Danny Fenton/Phantom_

I read the note he gave me, and I gasped. He transformed to confirm it. "So, do you accept me for who I am?" He asked, a bit anxiously, as I nodded and burst into tears, while hugging him.

He knows who I am, and I know who he is.


End file.
